imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Changement
Chapter 1: The weird phone call Nunya was just derping around in the internet, as usual, until then, she recevied a strange phone call, it's very unusual for her to call her, since only her parents call her. She picked up the phone, and she heard a deep, dark voice saying "Hello, I've heard you repair electronics sometimes?", "How did you find me and how do you know that?!" Nunya asked, "Well, well, it's confidential stuff, now, onto the main topic...." the dark voice said, "I want you, to repair a animatronic, but beware, don't EVEN mix in the hard drives!" it yelled over the phone, "Geez fine, don't yell at me tho." she replied, "Now where's that animatronic you were talkin' about?" she continued, "Go to the darkest ally of your little community, you'll find a large retangular box" it replied, "Okay thanks!" Nunya responded and closed her clamshell phone rapidly. Chapter 2: The repairing She then raced to the darkest alley she could find in her little little community, oh god she was exicted she was going to see A REAL robot, she finally found that large rentangular box, it was quite heavy too, Nunya tried to carry it to her apartament, but it was too heavy for her, she then just dragged it to her apartament, "OH GOD STAIRS!" Nunya cried, she then climbed the stairs with that rectangular box, oh god the stairs, until FINALLY she got to her apartament, she opened that box, and obviously there was a fox animatronic in it, "WHOA, Is this actually Foxy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?! I thought it was some fictional world!" She gasped, poking Foxy's face, until then, it twitched somehow, it growled a bit, "Whoa grumpy pants don't be so grumpy now, Momma Nun's gonna fix ya." she sang to the enraged animatronic, until Nunya somehow opened its control panel, she found some laptop-sized hard drive in there, and a off and on button for the animatronic, huh it was weird, she turned Foxy off, and THEN got the hard drive out, it had something written on it "DON'T PUT INTO LAPTOP" with a black permament marker. "Meh screw the police!" She said as she opened Azur, and replaced Azur's hard drive with Foxy's, even tho she was said not to by BOTH the harddrive and the phone dude, she then powered Azur on, his start up ASUS logo was changed to a Freddy ENTERTAIMENT INC. logo, and then a old Windows 95 logo came on, instead of being taken to the desktop, instead it started up with some DOS-like screen, inputting commands, she then typed the command "C:>Execute_Tronicfoxy.exe" , Azur was somehow, transforming to a more human-like robot , just as Nunya drew him in her drawings, but some stuff was not right, his hat was a bit torn, he had fox like teeth, a hook, and his long pants were a bit torn off, he had a more, vicious look, something was not right there... He started growling, a very vicious growl. "Whoa there calm your crazy chest spike." Nunya shooshed him, he then calmed down. "Good dude.." she pat him, he somehow, liked Nunya. "Alright, let's see what will happen if I put THIS hard drive in here?" Nunya asked. The combination of Foxy and Azur, or Foxzur to be exact was confused, he just watched the girl put in the hard drive in the resting animatronic, she then powered it on, instead of a regular boot-up jingle, it was a Windows XP one. "Ugh,_what_happend?" said Afox, the more Azur combination of Foxy, aka he is trapped in Foxy's body. "WHOA_WHOA_WHOA,_why_am_I _in_a_fox's body?!" He asked. "Oh? That? It's just a experiment, don't worry!" Nunya awnsered. Foxzur glared at Afox, quite confused about it. "Uh..._Why_is_he_there?" Afox asked. "As I said, it is just a experiment. owo" She repeated. "Alright, now let's put back the hard drives in their original place!" She thought to herself. She then tried to turn off Foxzur, but the hard thing is... his power button was on his belly button and it would feel really DAMN awkward pressing it. And then a idea came to mind. "Hey there, Fox-dude-thing! Do you want a huuuug?" she asked him. And of course he sure wanted a hug. "D'awwww come over here big-guy! :3" She said She then hugged Foxzur, and 'accidentally' pushed his bellybutton, nothing happend though. "Huh? Why isn't he turning off?" She thought to herself. Oddly enough, he didn't have that button anymore. "Uhhh looks like I have to cal-" she was interrupted by some call, she picked up the phone. "Are you done yet?" That same deep dark voice asked. "Uhhh no, I'm currently experiecning technical 'difficulties'" Nunya replied. "What technical difficulties?" It asked. "Uhhhhhm... uhh, well... I decided to see what the fox animatronic's hard drive had, soo..." She said but then got interrupted. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO REPLACE THE HARD DRIVES!" It yelled over the phone. "Meh, at least my laptop has a more calm personality" she said. "We will see how it will perform on stage, we will see." It said over the phone. "Well now, some men will go pick it up." The phone dude said. "But at where?" She asked. "At your apartament, silly." It replied. "Oookaaay" Nunya said. Our protagonist then decided to fix the fox animatronic's suit with her not-so-good fursuit repairing skills just to kill the waiting time for the delivery man, and FINALLY, the man finally is there, he knocked on the door, Nunya then raced to the door, but tripped and fell on her stomach, but got up and awnsered the door, the man was standing up with some weird Freddy Fazbear mask, he looked at the girl and asked for the animatronic, and she then got in her room for the animatronic, but someone was missing, and a window was broken, she then heard some fox noises and her neighbourhood screaming. "What was that noise?" The delivery man asked. "Oh, uhm, nothing, could you wait a bit?" Nunya replied. She then jumped out the window and tried to catch up with Foxzur, she couldn't due to her slowness, she then decided to make a plan on how to catch him, she then came to the small small bamboo forest, where Foxzur was heading, she then decided to stand right in the path, then, Foxzur, at some speed which is like very fast, crashed into Nunya's arms, she then hugged him as in trapping him in her arms, for him not to escape her vice-grip, she then carried him back to her apartament. "Uhhh sorry about the absence I was, uh... getting my human-fox-dude-thing back here." She said as she tried to keep Foxzur in place, who was struggling to get out from her hug. "Yeah okay sure, so uh, I will need the original fox animatronic that you have repaired, can I have it?" The delivery man asked. "Yeah, it's in a much more calmer state." She replied, as she went to her room, but she first tied Foxzur to her chair, so he doesn't get away. Nunya then picked up the now powered-off Afox, and carried it to the delivery dude. "Thanks, we might invite you when we try it." The delivery man said. He then walked away, and drove back to the place where Foxy originally came from. Nunya then untied Foxzur, locked her windows, her doors, just so he doesn't run away like a stubborn fox. "Well well hello there, big dude.." She said. He looked at her, with fear and somehow, some... friendliness. "Rrrrrrherrrlorr_therrrrre" He tried to say in his growly-voice. "HOLY CRAP YOU COULD SPEAK?!" She kind of freaked out at first. "Orrrf_courrrse,_I_am_norrt_arr_furrll_idiot." He replied. *TO BE CONTINUED!*